kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowd Control (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Kill all Shadow Ninja's *Characters: Shadow Ninja's, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, and Andromeda Vadum *Weather: None *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Crowd Control *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 9:31:00 pm and counting *Place: Underground Arena *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene Scene shows a close up of Andromeda Vadum. The scene pans to another Sangheili. Sangheili (Spec Ops Elite): We aren't going to get out of here. Andromeda Vadum: We will, soon enough. The detention center doors slide open as Fernando Herandez and two Dark Op Soldiers walk in. The camera shows a Medium Close up of Fernando Hernandez while he is walking. Fernando Hernandez makes his way to Andromeda Vadums cell. Fernando Hernandez: Contempt for the world is what allows me to continue living in it. As he opens the cell, Andromeda lunges his energy sword at him. Fernando then pauses for a few seconds, then takes the energy sword out and deactivates it. Fernando Hernandez: You should save your energy. You might need it. Fernando Hernandez then keeps Andromeda's energy sword and conceals it in his coat. Andromeda Vadum: I dont need anything from you, rambunctious idiot! Fernando Hernandez: [Laughs]...Im not the one whose going to die soon. Fernando Hernandez then signals for the Dark Op Soldiers to take him. They then walk to the gravity lift. They make it to the top and see a arena. The Dark Op Soldiers then grab Andromeda and throw him face first onto the hard slick ground. Fernando continues up to his private sector to watch the game. 10 Shadow Ninja's then enter the arena. Plasma Kartana's drawn. Dark Op Soldier 1: What if someone wants to help him, sir. Fernando Hernandez: We'll let them help him, it's not a problem is it? [Crosses his legs similar to a figure four and thinks.] This one is way different you know? Dark Op Soldier 1: They're all the same, sir. Fernando Hernandez: Not this one. Dark Op Soldier 1: What about Konar? Fernando Hernandez: He'll be next, in time, he will be next. The Scene then pans to the outside of the arena. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee rushes over and sees Andromeda Vadum fighting off Shadow Ninja's. A Hologram of Fernando Hernandez appears behind him, appearing life-like. Fernando Hernandez (Hologram): You want to join. [smiles] Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Yes. It would be ashamed to get him killed. The plasma shield deacivates and the door slides open. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee enter the arena and meets up with Andromeda Vadum.'' Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Fernando hates you...(Kills a Shadow Ninja.)...He thinks your useless. Andromeda Vadum: He hates every Sangheili Zuka not just me. The scene goes to the gameplay. Gameplay Fight in the arena against 100 Shadow Ninja's. Protect Andromeda Vadum as well as yourself. Ending Scene They defeat all of the Shadow Ninja's and are exhausted. Suddenly Fernando gets up and walks towards the glass and sees them still standing. On the arena floor Pvt. Zuka looks at Fernando from a distance. Fernando Hernandez: You cant save him. Fernando then activates the shock collar sending Andromeda on his knees. Pvt. Zuka then runs over to the other side of the arena, sprinting over. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Why are you doing this? Fernando Hernandez: Pity. But after all, just another expendable grunt. Thanks to you however, Biochem's one step closer to it's re-establishment. And once it is, there will be significant changes in our world. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Fuck you! Pvt. Zuka then jumps on the arena balcony, devourers trying to get a piece of him. Fernando then tightens his gloves as Pvt. Zuka leads and stabs his energy sword through the glass, stabbing Fernando in the hand. Fernando Hernandez: You'd better save him. (Takes his hand out of the energy sword. Purple blood dripping on the polished floor.) He's almost dead. Fernando's hand then heals up. In slow-motion he kicks the glass, Pvt. Zuka falls. Resuming in normal speed as Fernando walks away. Pvt. Zuka then lands on his back and his shield lowers. Fernando Hernandez (loudspeaker): Let the games begin. The balconies then open releasing the Devourers. Fernando then laughs an evil laugh as they get swarmed. Pvt. Zuka then runs to Andromeda Vadum who is still being shocked and is now unconcious. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Get up! (shakes him) Get up, we got to get out of here! Still unconcious Pvt. Zuka takes out his energy sword and stabs the shock collar. It expodes off and sends Pvt. Zuka flying 5 meters, he becomes unconcious. Andromeda Vadum wakes up. Andromeda Vadum: (confused) What... He sees Pvt. Zuka and runs to him. Andromeda Vadum then shakes him. Pvt. Zuka wakes up. The swarm almost minutes away from them. Andromeda Vadum: Lets go! They rush out of the arena and the pressure doors then close shut locking the Devourers inside. Scene fades out. Category:Levels